Dirty Dancing
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Clare is watching an old classic. What happens when Eli shows up and joins the party...


**Alright finally I write another story =). Have been really busy with school and writers block but I got a flash of inspiration from this great movie. I know its a bit plot less, but its fluffy. I figure I'd write a one shot to deter away from the fact that I haven't been updating my other stories, BUT as soon as I find inspiration I will finish them. In the mean time I'll continue posting One shots as they come to me. I hope that with the return of Degrassi I will be more inspired and write more. SO excited for the end of the week!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, boy would there be some changes =)  
**

_**Dirty Dancing**_

Being home alone is great and boring at the same time. Great because it's quite and I don't have to listen my parents fight all the time, boring because I have nothing to do. I decide to pop in a movie. I look through the titles and come across a classic, Dirty Dancing.

I go pop some popcorn and grab some pop before settling on the couch to watch the movie. I had forgotten how much I loved this movie and was really getting into it when the doorbell rang. I paused the movie and went to open it; there was Eli in his black clad glory smirking as usual.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" He gave me a 'seriously' look and walked inside

"You know Clare you really need to work on your greetings, they're quite rude"

"Hello Eli please come in and plop yourself on my couch" I say sarcastically

"Don't mind if I do. So what are you watching?" He looked at the screen weirdly

I look at the screen and see that I paused the movie on a particularly racy grind scene. I flush and press play. "I'm watching Dirty Dancing. Ever seen it?"

"Maybe, once or twice" he smirked

He patted the space on the couch next to him; I walk over and sit next to him, pushing play.

I tried to get comfortable, as the scene continued to unfold. As the movie went on I began to see more and more similarities between Baby and I and Johnny and Eli. I sigh wishing that I could move with Eli like Baby was with Johnny. Gah! Bad thoughts Clare! I shake my head and look back at the movie.

I feel Eli looking at me, and ignore it as long as I can but eventually I sigh and look at him

"What?"

"Just wondering what you were thinking"

I flushed and looked away

"Okay, now I really want to know if it made blush that hard" he smirked

I glared at him "Well that's too bad, you can't read my mind and I'm not telling you"

He laughed "Oh Ms Edwards, you underestimate my…ahem….coaxing abilities"

"Really and what do these abilities entail? Glaring at me until I talk? Threatening me with eye liner? Pray tell what these marvelous abilities are." I got up and went to the kitchen to grab a soda leaving a smirking Eli behind.

"You know its rude to leave in the middle of a conversation. My, my Miss Edwards are you forgetting your manners?"

"Not at all, feel free to continue, I assure you that you have my full attention" I say sarcastically.

"I love it when sassy Clare makes an appearance. Don't think this show has deferred me from my objective; I still have to make you tell me what it was that you were blushing about. Does it have something to do with me? I bet it does and that's why you wont tell me."

I blush and turn towards the counter to my drink before he can see it.

"Now, now Clare, are you going to make this difficult for me?"

"Of course, do you expect anything less?"

He came up behind her and flushed her body against his. Clare turned her head to look at him, unconsciously arching against him. He placed his hands on her hips and began to sway slowly, guiding her hips along with his.

Clare's face flushed at the intimate contact, but kept her ground. Eli griped her hip a little tighter when she began swaying on her own. He pushed her short hair out of the way and blew on the back of her neck. Clare bit her lip to keep the moan from becoming audible. She couldn't contain her gasp when Eli lightly bit the back of her neck.

She turned around to face him, looking up into his eyes, seeing amusement, she knew he knew the way he affected her. She quickly tried to push past him, looking down to avoid his gaze. Before she could get too far he pulled her into him and trapped her against the kitchen counter.

"Are you sure you don't just want to tell me? It would save us both a lot of frustrations."

Clare just shook her head, and leaned against the counter, trying to put some distance between her an Eli.

"Let the dirty dancing commence then" chuckled Eli as he came closer to Clare.

Slowly, he brought his mouth to hers, barely brushing her lips, teasing her. Then ran his lips quickly across her jaw and down her neck, he bit her lightly enjoying the small gasps of air she was in taking. He loved when he left her breathless.

Smiling against her neck, he licked the area that was bitten before sucking on it. He could feel her shaking against; he knew she would crack soon.

"Eli…." She whispered

He moved back up to her mouth, finally kissing her with the building passion in him. She eagerly kissed him back, opening her mouth and invading his. Her boldness was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her, everyone thought she was this goody two shoes but he knows better. Little moment like this tells him that he shouldn't underestimate her.

They heard the door slam shut, and quickly broke apart Clare's mom walked past the kitchen up the stairs and to her room not noticing the two's compromising position.

Clare sighed and detangles herself from Eli, heading back to the couch. Eli followed her back taking her in to his arms.

"Let's finish watching the movie huh?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded, leaning against his embrace. Returning to her thoughts of Eli as her Johnny, She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Eli and began to drift off in the safety of her special guy's arms.

**So what did you think? Reviews, they make me happy =)Its like presents on Tuesday morning :P  
**


End file.
